


03. Not So Damel in Distress

by djchika



Series: Malec 50 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Alec is out with Izzy and Jace but somehow ends up pretending to be a stranger’s date





	03. Not So Damel in Distress

Even through the thick sole of his boots Alec could feel the thumping bass vibrating through the club’s dance floor.

Dark, noisy and crammed full of people, Pandemonium had never been his scene. There were only two reasons he would ever set foot in the club, one of whom had disappeared into the mass of writhing bodies with a red head and the other was the reason he was in there that particular night. Izzy was celebrating her birthday and forcing Alec to take part in her proclivities.

“Alec,” Izzy yelled over the loud music, “are you really not going to dance with me?”

Alec’s response was to mime at her, pretending he couldn’t hear a word.

Izzy laughed used to Alec’s reluctance to do anything fun. Izzy’s words not his. It wasn’t his fault his idea of fun didn’t include gyrating with complete strangers.

“Fine,” she said, giving up on her mission to get him on the dance floor. “Why don’t you get us some more drinks and I’ll go make sure Jace hasn’t gotten himself into any trouble.”

She left, weaving across the room to a row of alcoves. Definitely somewhere Jace would have gravitated towards especially if he planned to hook up with the girl he was with. Alec allowed himself a second to fantasize just walking out of the club and going home. Izzy would kill him but at least he’d get a good night’s sleep.

The thought of laying his throbbing head on his pillow completely consumed his senses he didn’t notice a hand slip around his waist until he was gently spun around so that he was face to face with a dark-haired man with blue and red streaks running through his hair.

“Hey, wha-”

“Pardon me,” the man smiled politely at Alec, one hand still on Alec’s waist while the other one lay comfortably on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m sure an attractive specimen like yourself is already taken but would you do me this favor of saving me from what I’m certain would be a night of great discomfort.”

“Is someone after you or something?” Alec asked. The man was gently swaying them in a pseudo-slow dance and not knowing what to do with his own hands, Alec settled on laying them lightly on the man’s waist.

“You could say that,” the man said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. His eyebrows suddenly shot up and he ducked his head behind Alec’s shoulder but it was too late.

A tall slim woman stalked over to them, glaring at Alec as he looked him up and down. It would have been intimidating if she wasn’t a good foot shorter than him.

“Is this who you’re replacing me with?” she asked the man, pointing her purse at Alec and talking about him as if he wasn’t right there.

Almost reflexively Alec pulled the man an inch closer to him. Alec might not know either of them but he could tell the woman was bad news.

The man, seemingly grateful at Alec’s involuntary protectiveness, gave Alec’s shoulder a soft squeeze to reassure him that he could handle the crazy lady. “Camille, don’t be rude. Can’t you see I’m on a date.”

Alec raised his eyebrows at the lie but didn’t say anything. He was already caught up in someone else’s drama. He wasn’t going to dig himself deeper into it.

The woman - Camille - twisted her lips into a smirk. “Play all your want with the rabble. In the end you and I both know you’ll choose me. This one won’t last.”

She gave Alec one last glare before stalking off.

The relief emanating from the man was almost palpable. “Don’t you just hate it when your ex refuses to leave you alone?”

Alec felt his cheeks redden. “I’m yeah, yeah, totally,” he stuttered. The truth was he hadn’t found anyone worth the time and effort which was how he somehow ended up in his mid-twenties without any crazy exes to speak of. Or any exes at all.

Not that he was about to share that with a rather strange stranger, no matter how attractive Alec suddenly realized he was.

For the first time since the man accosted him, Alec was able to get a good look at his face. Beautiful expressive eyes were accentuated by thick eyeliner and further highlighted by eyeshadow that seemed to sparkle in the club’s moving lights.

A strong jaw line led to a long, lean neck that suddenly had Alec’s mouth going dry.

“Like what you see?” the man asked. With his predator gone, his full attention was on Alec. The man’s eyes moved from Alec’s eyes to his lips, down to his neckline which had a few buttons undone thanks to Izzy.

“I’m Magnus.” His eyes were back to staring directly at Alec’s, a flirty smile in place. “I don’t think we were formally introduced.”

If Alec thought Magnus looked beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how he seemed to light up from within as he turned his full charm on Alec.

He had always thought the books he had read where the author waxed poetic about getting lost in someone’s eyes was hyperbole, but Magnus’ eyes had that effect on him. Warm eyes that were a deep brown seemed to melt into gold and hazel under the lights.

It was enough to make Alec forget his name. Almost.

“Alec,” he said finally, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. He stepped away from Magnus, wiping his hands nervously on his jeans. “If you’re okay. I - I should go.”

“You’re right,” Magnus agreed quickly, surprising Alec. “I’m all into parties but what do you say we get out of here?

Alec blushed and much to his embarrassment found himself stammering. “I don’t - I can’t-”

Magnus raised a finger just shy of Alec’s lip, allowing Alec a moment to breathe.

“Don’t worry,” Magnus assured him. “My intentions are entirely chivalrous. As my fake date I was wondering if you’d like to go someplace quieter. To talk.”

“Talk,” Alec repeated, his lips quirking into a smile before making a decision he was sure would cause Izzy to either kill him or love him in the morning. “Sure, that sounds like fun.”

Magnus hooked his arm through Alec’s and smiled soft and excited which Alec found himself returning easily.

“Well, Alexander, let’s see what surprises the night has in store for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more Shadowhunters: [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com)


End file.
